You Came But Didn't Leave
by Miss Mills
Summary: A series of one-shots about love featuring our favourite couple: Freddy and Katie
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Title:** You Came But Didn't Leave...

**Author:** Miss Mills

**Chapter 1:** Karma

**Date:** 13/2/05

**Disclaimer: **I do not hold any legal rights to the charcaters or plot of **School Of Rock**. I am not making any money out of this, it is purly for the people who enjoy to read/write fanfiction.**  
**

* * *

**"We loved with a love that was more than love." - Edgar Allan Poe**

* * *

It was definitely not out of the ordinary for you to see two teenagers running down the corridors of their American high school. To be more precise, it was not out of the ordinary for you to see a towheaded boy madly running away from an incredibly mad dark haired girl. For you see that towheaded young man had normally put a toe out of line, well actually it was probably more like he had completely disregarded that line all together, and that sepia haired girl was most likely to be running after him, every step getting increasingly angrier for when he crossed that line she was on the other side. 

Monday was no different.

"FREDRICK JONATHON JONES" was heard all over the school on that quite spring morning.

"Yes?" was the timid reply from the 16yr old Freddy Jones. Now Freddy was your classic teenager, not quite the most popular student in the school but definitely wasn't the least. But when it came to the ladies, now that was a different story. The 80's rock band t-shirt wearing teen was NOT a wimp but when it came to Katie, well everyone was a wimp when she was angry and boy she was angry today.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO EXPLAIN THIS?" She threw at him what looked to be the charred remains of a history book.

Freddy caught the crumbling ashes in his fingertips. He looked down at the history book he had burned earlier this morning then back up to Katie.

"I was bored?"

"UGH! Freddy this is a relationship! Relationships are a two way street but right now I am walking down it by myself! Oh and you have to get over your addiction to fire!" As she said the last sentence, Katie walked over to Freddy, reached into his front pocket and pulled out a red lighter. She dropped it on the floor, stepped on it once or twice until it was clearly broken then walked off, presumably to find Summer.

Freddy just stood there looking mournfully at the busted lighter until he heard a snicker behind him. Looking over his shoulder he saw friend, band mate and in times like these the person who was always there to lend him a match, Zach.

He raised a blonde eyebrow at his laughing onyx haired friend.

"Sorry man but I find it hard to believe that you're here crying over your broken toy when Katie, KATIE just had her hand down your pants!" Now it was common knowledge to all the guys that Zack liked Katie but then again Zack liked anything with boobs and two legs.

"It's not a toy" Freddy replied dismissingly and then added "And its not quite the same when that hand is attached to an arm and that arm just happens to belong to your step-sister" Freddy said that last part almost wistfully for Katie Brown was now Katie Brown-Jones.

Two years ago at a parent attended assembly the recently divorced Jonathon Jones and the Thirty-Two year old single mum, Charlize Brown met. There they had found a medium, a paradise, their purpose in life…dating each other.

The wedding was two months ago and Katie and Freddy had both been involved in the celebrations, Katie being Maid of Honor and Freddy being Best Man and both had been generally happy for their respective parent.

The only part of the bargain they were not happy about (at the time) was that they would be related to each other, and realities of this kind normally live with each other. Now many may think that they were upset about this because they hated each other but no they didn't hate one another, virtually the opposite. Katie Brown-Jones harbored feelings for her step-brother and one could say the same about Freddy.

Now many may think that it's wrong and if anything did happen that it would be incest but it's not wrong, at least not for Katie and Freddy. They had often thought about it and had both come to the conclusion that they were not related by blood but by a paper certificate signed by a priest.

That is why they finally decided to do something about their feelings for each other, but it is also the reason that they decided to keep their relationship a secret, for there are those odd people out there that will never agree. They will never see it. And therefore they will never probably find love themselves because our lives are filled with Karma. And karma is like killing a cricket; you kill it and you're killing a part of yourself.

* * *

(Karma is referred to as that by the ancient Chinese) 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Title:** You Came But Didn't Leave... 

**Author:** Miss Mills

**Chapter 2:** My Bloody Valentine

**Date:** 14/2/05

**Disclaimer: **I do not hold any legal rights to the charcaters or plot of **School Of Rock**. I am not making any money out of this, it is purly for the people who enjoy to read/write fanfiction.

* * *

**Death ends a life, not a relationship. - Jack Lemmon**

* * *

Click, Click, Click…

That's all Katie Brown heard, her own footsteps, as she walked down the dimly lit corridor, rapidly nearing the desk at the end. Then suddenly she stopped. She looked at the sign above the man at his desk: "WARDEN", she shuddered. She still couldn't believe it and it happened over two years ago.

"Mornin' Sweetheart…What's yer name?"

Katie looked disgusted. She was about to put the 40 year old sleaze in his place but decided against it. She didn't want to arise any unwanted attention.

"Katie Brown."

"Well Katie just sign ere' and state the number of the prisoner and yer can be on yer way but don't forget to come past me when yer leave" He winked. Katie nearly vomited.

_Visitor: Katie Brown_

_Prisoner: _

Katie quickly dug through her bag for the number she was given by the police officer. She found it! On a wrinkled napkin was the six digit number that would let her see _him._

_Prisoner: 045569_

Katie handed back the slip of paper to the warden. He thanked her and gave her directions for her private visiting room she had requested. For a second time in under 10 minutes Katie nearly vomited when he slapped her thigh when she passed him.

"_Breathe Katie. Don't slap him. Just Breathe."_ she repeated over and over in her head like a mantra.

She closed the door behind her and continued walking down another dimly lit corridor.

She passed a chair that read "Brooklyn County Goal".

She still couldn't believe that he was in a place like this.

But she blamed herself. She blamed herself for the death of a much loved friend. She blamed herself for his imprisonment. And she blamed herself for her now non-existent love life.

It was kind of funny how she used to have two men vying for her love and know she had none.

Two Men

One was her first love, her true love the other just her late friend that could be nothing more.

Murderer and Victim

Freddy and Zach.

She remembered the idyllic was her relationship started off with Freddy. They were perfect for each other in everyway possible. The loved each other more than anything in the world. Three perfect years they spent together. Freddy even proposed but Katie didn't except, she couldn't. Freddy was her first boyfriend so how did she know that he was 'the one'. So she decided that they would spend 2 months apart, this was the ultimate test for their relationship.

Then she remembered Zach. She had got wind that within the first three weeks of their 2 months apart Freddy had already slept with two girls. So Katie wanted to get even. She knew Zach loved her more than a friend should so it wasn't hard to convince him to date her.

Then she remembered the night it happened. Zach had dropped her off after another uneventful date. About an hour later she received a phone call from Freddy. He was crying. She was crying. So was the world; it rained so hard that night.

Then she remembered the days after Zach's funeral and Freddy's arrest. Her friends and family thought she was mourning because she would never see the man she loved again and they were right but then again they were wrong.

Then she remembered Freddy's trial and his confession. "Love makes you do crazy things". He was given a psychiatric test. He failed it. He wasn't allowed visitors…until now.

She stopped once again, outside a door. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a metal object that had been burning a hole through her clothes since she had got it. She slipped it into her mouth. She opened the door. And there inside he was. Still the same Freddy Jones. Everything happened so fast: Having their first conversation again, first hug, and kiss. The kiss happened first, as she opened her mouth she passed him that metal object.

* * *

**Four Days Later in a Chapel in Texas:

* * *

**

"Do you Katie Brown take Freddy Jones To be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold from this day forward to death do you part?"

Freddy had already said it, all that was left to do was for her to say it.

"I do, to death do us part"

But little did they know that death was on their trail in the form of two silver bullets.


End file.
